Strong and Resilient
by suzie2b
Summary: A sequel to "The Drone"


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Strong sand Resilient**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Captain Dobbins' unit and the Rat Patrol went their separate ways at sunup. Dobbins went on towards Allied territory while Troy and his team headed back to the German battalion.**

 **They got as close as they dared and found a hill that allowed them to easily see the encampment. Troy and Moffitt went to the top of the hill while Hitch and Tully went about checking over the jeeps so they were ready at a moments notice.**

 **Moffitt lowered his binoculars and said, "They're going to be on the lookout for us now."**

 **Troy nodded as he surveyed the encampment. "Yeah, but all we have to do is watch 'em. We stay put and they won't know we're here."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "Is it ever that easy?"**

 **Troy snorted, "We can always hope, can't we."**

 **Back at camp Hitch said, "You know, it's going to be hard to make a hot meal while we're here."**

 **Tully dropped the bedrolls next to the jeep. "Hard, but not impossible. We're gonna have to keep a check on the wind direction."**

" **I'd like to think this is going to be an easy assignment. Just wait, watch, and report, but…"**

 **Tully chuckled. "But it never seems to end up that way."**

 **#################**

 **That afternoon Tully went up to relive Hitch on watch. "Time to go down and get some lunch."**

 **Hitch sighed as he stood up and stretched. "Nothing's going on. A couple patrols went out a while ago. The guards changed about twenty minutes ago. What's on the menu?"**

 **Tully took the machine gun and binoculars from his friend with a smile. "Whichever K-ration you want."**

" **At least there's a choice."**

 **When Hitch appeared in camp, Troy asked, "Anything to report?"**

 **The private reached for a boxed lunch and said, "Two patrols went out. One went north, the other went south. The guards changed twenty minutes ago. Other than that nothing's coming or going."**

 **Moffitt swallowed the last bite of his lunch and said, "I would think another shipment would arrive either tomorrow or the next day at the latest."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, they're going to want to start construction as soon as possible."**

 **The rest of the day passed quietly—boringly.**

 **#################**

 **Midmorning the next day, Tully got the camps attention and signaled Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch to come up. The three men hurried to the top of the hill and Tully pointed to a dust cloud in the distance. "They're comin' this way."**

 **Troy took the binoculars and scanned the cloud. He could just make out the trucks. "They'll be here in a couple hours. Hitch, let's go take a look."**

 **Moffitt took the field glasses and said, "Do you think that's a good idea, Troy? A patrol went out that way earlier."**

 **The sergeant shrugged. "We'll make sure they don't see us. I just want to know what's coming before it gets here."**

 **Moffitt and Tully watched their friends go down to the jeep and drive away. Then Moffitt kept an eye on them with the binoculars while Tully continued his watch on the camp.**

 **Moffitt suddenly said quietly, "I see that patrol. It's coming up from behind Troy and Hitch."**

 **Tully frowned as he asked, "Have they been spotted?"**

" **Not yet." Moffitt continued to watch, then saw Troy turn and see the Germans. Hitch then accelerated out of there. Moffitt released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "They got away without being seen."**

 **Hitch and Troy returned to camp. Moffitt met them and Troy said, "It's another big convoy with construction equipment and men. Once this stuff gets here they could start building any time."**

 **Hitch asked, "Are you going to contact headquarters, sarge?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, I'll code it and send it right away."**

 **As the sergeant took a code book from his pocket and reached for a small note pad and pencil, Moffitt said, "Why don't you get some lunch, Hitch, then relieve Tully on watch."**

 **Hitch slid out of the jeep. "Right, sarge."**

 **When Tully came down after leaving Hitch on the hill, he said, "That convoy's here, sarge."**

 **Troy tossed him a K-ration box. "Okay, I sent a message to headquarters. We'll see what they say."**

 **Tully caught the box easily. "I hope the wind changes tonight. A hot meal would be a nice change."**

 **#################**

 **The sun was coming up when Tully smelled the aroma of coffee brewing. He opened his eyes and looked around to see Hitch setting up things for breakfast. He rolled out of his bedroll and got to his feet. Tully yawned as he went out behind a boulder. When he wandered back, Hitch had a mug of hot coffee waiting for him. Tully smiled as he took it and said, "Thanks. I take it the wind changed."**

 **Hitch lit the stove and placed a pan over the heat. "Sarge wants us to have a hot meal no matter what the wind is doing, but yeah, it changed."**

 **Tully sipped his coffee then said, "Sounds good to me." He turned to look up at the hill. "How long has Moffitt been on watch?"**

" **He relieved me about an hour ago."**

" **I'll take over after breakfast."**

 **Troy was going over a map he'd spread on the hood of one of the jeeps. "No, I'll take over after breakfast. I have an assignment for you and Hitch to do."**

 **Troy, Hitch, and Tully ate the powered eggs with diced spam Hitch cooked up. Then Troy explained what he wanted his men to do. Once the privates were on their way after playing rock, paper, scissors, best two out of three, to see who was going to drive, Troy trudged up to where Moffitt was on watch. "Go get some breakfast."**

 **Moffitt handed over the machine gun and binoculars. "I saw Tully and Hitch leave. What mission have you sent them on?"**

" **I sent them to Fes to see what's going on. Hopefully they'll hear something useful."**

" **During the day? Isn't that dangerous?"**

 **Troy said, "They should be okay as long as they wear their thawbs."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch was driving with Tully in the back behind the 50 keeping an eye on their surroundings. They got to within two miles of the city and parked among some scrub. They quickly donned there Arab robes and headscarves, then covered the jeep with the camouflage tarp.**

 **Tully questioned, "Should we take the guns?"**

 **Hitch looked at one of the machine guns in it holster, then pulled the tarp down to secure it. "No. In daylight it'll be too hard to keep them hidden."**

 **Tully nodded his agreement. "Knives it is then."**

 **The two Americans stealthily joined a small camel caravan, staying at the rear so as not to be noticed by the Arabs. After passing through the gates of Fes, Hitch and Tully disappeared into the first alley they came to.**

 **Hitch asked quietly, "Should we go to the bar first?"**

 **Tully shook his head and replied, "Let's check the motor pool and see who's here."**

 **The two young privates walked calmly through the streets, blending in with the Arab community and passing German soldiers that didn't give them a first look, let alone a second one.**

 **Outside the Germans motor pool, Hitch and Tully slowly walked by, taking in what vehicles were parked there. They never parked on the streets of Fes. The Germans knew what the locals thought of them and more often than not returned to their vehicles only to find them vandalized. The motor pool had twenty-four hour guard rotations.**

 **They ducked back into another alley and Hitch said, "Looks like two patrols are in town."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah." He checked his watch and said, "Now we go to the bar and see who's there for lunch."**

 **They strolled confidently, but cautiously, to the bar they'd been in before—the only one that the Germans were allowed to frequent.**

 **Hitch and Tully found a group of five Germans sharing a large bowl of a rice, vegetable, and meat dish called maqluba. They got their drinks and sat at a table close to the Germans, but not so close as to bring attention to themselves.**

 **Tully listened carefully to what the Germans were saying as Hitch kept an eye on the room. There were only a few others in the bar, all Arabs who didn't pay any attention to them or the Germans.**

 **A short time later Hitch saw a German captain walk in. His eyes went wide and he leaned close to Tully and whispered, "It's Captain Dietrich."**

 **Tully glanced at the captain. "Let's go."**

 **They stood and, as calmly as possible, headed for the door at the rear of the establishment. Dietrich happened to look at the two as they moved and wouldn't have paid them any mind, until he noticed the American issued boots they were wearing. Dietrich suddenly called out, "Amerikaner!" The table of five Germans were instantly on their feet as the captain pointed and said, "Bekommen Sie sie!"**

 **Hitch and Tully ran and was able to get out ahead of the Germans. There was a wooden chair just outside and Tully braced it under the doorknob. They disappeared before the Germans broke through the door.**

 **The two privates stopped after ducking into an alley to catch their breath.**

 **Hitch asked quietly, "What's he doing here?"**

 **Tully said, "His must be one of those two patrols."**

" **Troy's gonna want to know why Dietrich is here."**

" **I already know why he's here."**

 **Hitch said, "Then we'd better get out of here. They're going be looking for us."**

 **They made their way out of the alley and into the street, knowing it would be better to blend in then to move through the alleys. They walked calmly, but quickly towards the gate.**

 **As soon as they could run without giving the guard a reason to be suspicious, Hitch and Tully sprinted off to where the jeep was waiting.**

 **Hitch grabbed one corner of the tarp and pulled it off, only to be confronted by two Germans with their guns leveled on them from the back and passenger seat of the jeep. "Tully…"**

 **He turned as he removed his headscarf and saw Hitch putting his hands in the air. Then Tully saw the Germans and slowly put his hands up too. They looked at each other as a halftrack was seen coming towards them from its hiding place.**

 **Five minutes later Dietrich arrived on the scene. The captain exited the halftrack and strolled purposefully, with his hands clasped behind his back, over to where Hitch and Tully were standing. He smiled slightly and said, "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Once you were discovered it didn't take long to find your vehicle. I have to admit my first guess was Troy and Moffitt. Where are the good sergeants?" The Americans remained silent. "I see only the one jeep. May I assume you two are alone?" Hitch and Tully said nothing. "Never mind. If Troy and Moffitt are in Fes, my men will find them. You will bring your jeep and come with us. If you try anything, my men will not hesitate to kill you both."**

 **Hitch got in behind the wheel and Tully slipped into the passenger seat. They were positioned between the two halftracks with German guns trained on them as they headed back to town.**

 **Hitch asked quietly, "You said you know why Dietrich is here?"**

 **Tully didn't look at his friend as he said, "Those Germans in the bar. They mentioned that we'd been seen in the area and someone had been sent for to come after us."**

 **The privates were left sitting on the ground in the motor pool with their hands tied behind them and under guard while Dietrich and his men searched for Troy and Moffitt.**

 **#################**

 **Moffitt hiked up to relieve Troy on watch. "I thought they'd be back by now."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, me too. They know better than to hang around there too long."**

 **Moffitt had been alone on the hill for a little over an hour when he spotted a convoy, along with a German patrol and a jeep. He quickly confirmed what he thought was happening with binoculars before getting Troy's attention.**

 **The sergeant hurried to the top of the hill to join Moffitt. "What is it?"**

 **Moffitt handed him the binoculars and pointed. "There. It's Dietrich and they have Tully and Hitch."**

 **Troy looked through the field glasses. First he found his men—Hitch was driving and Tully was obviously tied up in the passenger seat. They were between two of the patrol's halftracks. Then Troy switched to look at the staff car leading the way and saw Captain Dietrich sitting smugly next to his driver. "What do you think he's doing out this way?"**

 **Moffitt said, "My guess would be that after we were spotted the other day, the battalion's commander sent for Dietrich."**

" **But why him?"**

" **He does have a reputation where we're concerned. No one in the German Army knows us better."**

 **As the patrol and their captives separated from the convoy and drove on into the battalion, Troy said, "Keep an eye on them and try to see where Hitch and Tully will be held."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "What're you going to do?"**

" **I'm going to contact headquarters about this convoy. With this delivery they should be about ready to start building."**

 **#################**

 **When Hitch got out of the jeep, his hands were tied behind him, then he and Tully were escorted to one of the tents. Neither of them spoke until they were left alone after their ankles were tied.**

 **Hitch shifted on the ground and leaned back against a crate as he whispered, "Think Troy and Moffitt saw us?"**

 **Tully sighed and looked around at the supplies. "I'm sure they did. Wonder what Dietrich has in mind for us?"**

" **I'm almost positive it won't be good."**

" **Almost?"**

 **Hitch replied softly, "I like to leave a little hope in the equation."**

 **They were there for more than an hour before two guards came in. One held his rifle on the prisoners while the other untied Tully's ankles and pulled him to his feet as he said, "Oberstleutnant Alleman wird Sie jetzt sehen."**

 **Hitch asked, "What do they want?"**

 **Tully said, "Apparently their commander wants to see me."**

" **Just you?"**

 **The guard that had untied him gave Tully a shove towards the door. The private said, "Yeah, just me."**

 **As the two Germans escorted Tully across the compound, he saw Captain Dietrich talking to one of his men. The captain turned, as if feeling eyes on his back, and the two men locked eyes for the moment before Tully was pushed inside the commander's tent.**

 **Tully stood before the commander's desk. Lt. Col. Alleman didn't look up from his paperwork as he asked, "Verstehen Sie Deutsch?"**

 **Tully responded in English, "Yes, sir, I speak a little German."**

 **Alleman looked at the prisoner for a moment, then said, "Perhaps it would be best to speak in English. I do not want any misunderstandings." When Tully made no comment, the Lt. Col. continued, "Captain Dietrich tells me there are two more of you. Where are your sergeants?"**

" **Pettigrew, Tully. Private First Class. Serial number 15752351."**

 **Alleman smiled as he stood. "Dietrich warned me that you and the other private would be unwilling to give any information." He went to the door and ordered one of the two guard inside. Alleman said to him, "Wir werden ihn überzeugen zu sprechen." As the guard set his rifle aside, the Lt. Col. turned back to Tully. "Now, I expect your unwillingness to speak will change."**

 **#################**

 **Troy joined Moffitt on the hill and asked, "Did you see where they're being held?"**

 **Moffitt pointed and said, "They were taken into that tent there. But Tully has been taken into what I can only assume is the commander's tent."**

" **How long ago?"**

 **Moffitt looked at his watch. "It's been thirty-five minutes." He looked back at Troy and asked, "Did you get through to headquarters?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't received a reply yet."**

 **As they watched, Troy and Moffitt saw an unconscious Tully dragged from Lt. Col. Alleman's tent back to the supply tent. A minute later they watched as Hitch was escorted out to meet the same fate as Tully.**

 **Moffitt knew the answer before he asked, "We're going in tonight to get them?"**

 **Troy said, "Yeah. It's not going to be easy though. Captain Dietrich knows we're out here and he'll expect us to come for our men. He'll have a trap laid to catch us."**

 **Moffitt agreed with a simple nod.**

 **#################**

 **When Tully opened his eyes, he looked around and didn't see Hitch. He tried to sit up, but pain flared through his torso and head. Tully decided to lay still.**

 **Hitch was questioned by Lt. Col. Alleman, and would only answer with, "Hitchock, Mark T. Private First Class. 14836285."**

 **Thirty minutes later the battered private was supported between the two guards as he was taken back to his prison. Hitch sat down next to Tully, who appeared to still be unconscious, and waited as his ankles were again tied. After the guards left, Hitch said quietly, "Tully, they're gone."**

 **Tully opened his swollen eyes. "You okay?"**

" **I'll live. How 'bout you?"**

 **Tully struggled painfully to sit up and lean back on the crate. He looked at the blood and bruises that were beginning to show on his friend's face, knowing he looked much the same, as he said, "I guess I'll survive."**

 **Hitch said, "You know Troy and Moffitt will be coming for us tonight."**

" **Yeah, and Captain Dietrich will be waiting for them."**

" **We can't let them get captured because of us."**

 **Tully shifted and hissed with pain as something jabbed him in the back. He fingered the object and realized it was the sharp end of a nail that hadn't been properly placed, but was solidly in the edge of the wooden crate. Tully began to scrape the ropes that held his wrists against the point.**

 **Hitch noticed his friend's movements. "What're you doing?"**

" **Hopefully making it so Troy and Moffitt won't have to come after us."**

 **It seemed to take forever, but Tully continued to saw at the ropes. He had to stop several time to rest and once when a guard looked in to check on them. Finally Hitch and Tully heard a faint snap as the last strand of hemp rope gave way.**

 **Tully brought his arms around and quickly pulled the rope from one bloodied wrist. Then he freed Hitch and they both untied their ankles.**

 **They stood slowly, painfully, then Tully motioned to Hitch to go over to the closed tent flap. As soon as he was in position, Tully said loudly, "Wache! Wir brauchen Hilfe!"**

 **When one of the two guards stuck his head in to see what the problem was, Hitch grabbed his arm, pulling him inside and around to face him, and his fist connected hard with the German's nose before he knew what was going on.**

 **As the guard fell limply to the ground, Tully snatched up the loose lid of the crate they'd been leaning against. He took two steps forward and swung it around as the second guard appeared in the doorway. Teeth and blood spurted from the hapless German's mouth as he spun around once before going down. Tully looked at Hitch and said, "Okay, let's get to the jeep."**

 **Hitch pointed to the crate Tully got the lid from and managed a slight smile. "Wait. Those might come in handy."**

 **Tully turned and saw the crate was full of smaller wooden boxes of grenades.**

 **#################**

 **Troy was on watch when he noticed the movement outside the tent where Hitch and Tully were being held. He saw one of the guards suddenly turn and pull the tent flap aside to look inside. Then it appeared as if he was grabbed and pulled into the tent. A moment later the second guard did the same. Troy's curiosity was piqued as he continued to watch. Then he saw Hitch's head appear and quickly check their surroundings before he disappeared back inside. A second later, Troy saw both Hitch and Tully slip out of the tent.**

 **Moffitt looked up to see Troy running down the hill towards him. He met his fellow sergeant and asked, "What's wrong?"**

 **Troy said, "Hitch and Tully are making a break for it! Let's give 'em a hand!"**

 **Moffitt got in behind the wheel and Troy climbed into the back of the jeep to man the 50. As they headed out they heard an explosion.**

 **#################**

 **It was Captain Dietrich who noticed the missing guards and drew his luger from the holster on his hip. He moved cautiously to the tent flap and pulled it back before peering inside to see two unconscious guards and the ropes that had bound the two Americans. With an angry growl the captain yelled, "Die Gefangenen entkommen!"**

 **When they heard Dietrich's yell, Hitch didn't need Tully to translate. Without a word the privates ran and Hitch lobed the first grenade.**

 **They managed to get to the motor pool ahead of German troops chasing them, but then they found themselves trapped and took cover at the jeep. Hitch grabbed one of the machine guns as he and Tully ducked down behind Bertha.**

 **Bullets began to ricochet off the jeep as well as the vehicles that were parked nearby. Hitch asked, "Now what? We're outnumbered!"**

 **Tully peeked around at where the Germans had stationed themselves. "Grenades! You throw one left! I'll throw left! Then get ready to get goin'!"**

 **On the count of three Hitch and Tully each armed a grenade and instantly flung them at the Germans. Before the dust had a chance to begin to settle, Tully was in the back of the jeep manning the 50. After he began to sweep the area with the large caliber slugs, Hitch climbed in behind the wheel.**

 **That's when Troy and Moffitt appeared on the scene, the second 50 laying down cover fire and created more confusion. They saw Hitch and Tully as they headed out of the motor pool.**

 **As the privates passed between tents, the supply tent they'd occupied came into view. Hitch quickly armed his last grenade and tossed it inside. The ensuing explosion was quite impressive.**

 **Captain Dietrich stood staunching, hands on hips, with a look of both anger and disbelief. Lt. Col. Alleman could be heard shouting orders over the din and the captain simply shook his head, knowing the Rat Patrol had beat them again, as they escaped into the desert.**

 **#################**

 **The sun was dipping low on the horizon when they found a place to stop that offered cover. Hitch and Tully were totally spent. Tully had collapsed into the back of the jeep as soon as they were out of range of the battalion. When Hitch stopped the jeep and got out, Troy had to move quickly to catch the private as his knees gave out.**

 **An hour later Troy and Moffitt were nearly finished patching up Hitch and Tully's wounds from their beatings. Moffitt was wrapping an elastic bandage around Tully's ribs as he said, "We'll get to a field hospital tomorrow and let the doctors check you both out."**

 **Troy taped a square of gauze over the cut on the left side of Hitch's chin as he asked, "What happened in Fes?"**

 **Hitch said, "Captain Dietrich happened. Tully and I were in that bar listening to some Germans when he walked in. We tried to leave through the backdoor, but somehow he recognized us. We got out and made it back to the jeep, but the captain's men were waiting for us."**

 **Troy glanced over at his other private. "Did you hear anything of interest?"**

 **Tully sighed. "Those Germans belonged to that convoy we showed up with. They were talking about how the building was going to start tomorrow, but there's two more shipments of material coming over the next few days."**

" **Anything else?"**

" **Just that we'd been seen in the area and the battalion's commander had sent for someone to take care of us. That's when Dietrich walked in."**

 **The radio in one of the jeeps came to life with Morse code and Troy hurried over to take the call.**

 **Hitch asked, "I don't see what we could've done different, but did we mess up, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt smiled as he helped Tully back into his shirt. "No, Hitch. You two did what you were told to do. It sounds like the only reason you got caught was because of Captain Dietrich."**

 **When Troy returned to his men, he said, "That was headquarters. I relayed what you told us, Tully. They're going to send in an airstrike tomorrow before the Germans can change their plans." He looked at both of his men. "You both did a good job and handled things well."**

 **Tully said tiredly, "Too bad we have to miss the fireworks."**

 **#################**

 **Captain Dietrich paced in front of Lt. Col. Alleman's desk. "No, sir, I do not agree. I suggest abandoning this project. At least for the time being."**

 **Alleman followed the agitated captain's movements. "I believe you are wrong, captain. This incident is exactly why we should begin building immediately."**

 **The captain stopped and turned to look at the Lt. Col. with bewilderment. "If I may speak freely, sir." Alleman nodded and Dietrich said, "Your supply tent was destroyed. The only ammunition you have here is what each man now carries. How do you expect to be able to maintain…"**

 **Alleman interrupted, "I have already ordered replacement munitions, captain…"**

" **However, they won't be here for two or three days, sir. What if the Allies return?"**

" **They won't be able to get back here before our supplies arrive. We will stay the course, captain, and begin building in the morning."**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Moffitt were in the field hospital's mess tent while Hitch and Tully were at medical being examined. They were talking quietly with mugs of coffee and tea when an unexpected visitor walked in and said, "I heard you were here." The sergeants looked up to see Captain Dobbins. "How did the mission go?"**

 **As the captain sat down, Troy said, "Headquarters has ordered an airstrike on that German battalion, sir. They won't be building that Flak Tower any time soon."**

 **Moffitt questioned, "May I ask what you are doing here, captain? Did you run into trouble?"**

 **Dobbins said, "We were called in to help stop that attack on our railroad. We were closer than the platoon that was on the way and were ordered to meet them at the coordinates."**

" **And how did that go?"**

" **Quite well. We caught the Germans squad while they were in the process of planting the explosives. That's why we're here. There were some injuries sustained on both sides in the skirmish."**

 **Troy smiled. "What about Corporal Carter, sir?"**

 **Dobbins returned the smile and said, "He actually did well, being how this was his first firefight. But once he gets back to the states I bet there'll be a hard time getting him out again." He paused, then asked, "Where are Pettigrew and Hitchcock?"**

" **Over at medical getting fixed up."**

" **I hope Pettigrew didn't throw himself in front of another bullet."**

 **Moffitt said, "Luckily, no, captain. They were invited to an interrogation after the Germans caught them in Fes."**

 **Dobbins frowned. "Nothing serious I hope."**

 **Troy said, "Nothing that won't heal, sir. They're strong and resilient. We'll spend a few days here before we head back to headquarters."**

" **I've learned that strong and resilient is a requirement out here. I'll look in on them when I go to check on my own men."**

" **Thank you, sir. I'm sure they'll appreciate that."**

 **Captain Dobbins then excused himself and left the mess tent.**

 **Moffitt finished his tea and said, "Well, shall we go check on our 'strong and resilient' men?"**

 **Troy smiled as he down the last of his coffee. "Yeah, I'm sure Hitch has the nurses wrapped around his little finger by now."**

" **And Tully's most likely asleep. I think I'll stop by the jeep and pick up the book I saw him reading. He always likes to hear a familiar voice when he's not feeling his best."**


End file.
